1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary actuated tool system having a single rotary actuator and quickly interchangeable planetary gear sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of rotary operated torque wrenches is well known, particularly in the tightening large nuts on bolts or studs and in tight clearance installations not allowing for the travel of a long wrench handle. Japanese Patent No. 2-29,845, published Dec. 10, 1990, appears to only address the issue of compound movement actuation using both linear and rotary servomotors.
Thus, a torque wrench solving the aforementioned problems is desired.